


Pearls of The Sea

by SecretQ (QvQ1526)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Actually Maybe More Cause I’m Weak, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blade Of Mamora Mermaid Creatures, Eggs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marine Researcher Shiro, Oviposition, Xenobiology, kind of, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QvQ1526/pseuds/SecretQ
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is a marine researcher who works rehabilitating marine animals in the bright and sunny state of Florida. After working almost nonstop, Shiro is gifted a week of vacation. A gift left on the end of his dock leads him to meet the Mamora, a group of mer-creatures living in the depths of the lake. And it's that time of the decade, and they need a host to carry the next generation. Shiro is swept away by the Mamora and has one hell of a vacation.





	Pearls of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly for myself. Also i wanted to try writing smut at least once in my life. So yeah. Unfathomable-angel on tumblr if ya care!

           The breeze drifted off the bay, ruffling the green leaves on the trees. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a canvas of fiery oranges, deep reds, and pale pinks.  _ Red sky at night, sailors delight _ , thought Shiro, relaxing in a chair near the edge of the water. He gently massaged his right arm where it met his prosthetic before carefully taking it off and pulling off the protective sleeve before resting it in his lap. He messaged his arm, wincing at little. It was a tad swollen but it seemed to be fine other than that.  _ I’ll take care of it soon. _ However at that moment, he was content to sit facing the bay to enjoy the sunset. After a long day at the marine institute and rehabilitation center, he deserved a nice rest. He slumped a little further into the chair, taking a sip of his iced water. The Florida heat still got to him, even though he had been there for about 5 years now.

Shiro finished the last of his water as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the colors began to fade from the sky. He stood up and stretched, feeling stiffer than he previously assumed, before walking up to the house. He cast one more glance towards the bay. _The neighbors still haven’t repaired their dock huh?_ He wanted to go over and ask if they wanted help, but his work took up most of his time. He scanned his dock, which stood empty as he hadn’t been able to afford his boat. _Yet._ Only, it wasn’t empty this evening.

Shiro rubbed his eyes, hoping it was his exhausted eyes playing trick on him. Alas, the figure remained sitting on the edge of the dock, back to Shiro. The sun had set leaving Shiro very little light to navigate by as he stepped onto his dock. His dock wasn’t necessarily narrow, but at this point in his  night, he would rather avoid a plunge into the lake. He walked closer and closer to the figure who sat still as ever, carefully perched on the end of the dock.

Shiro stumbled and dropped his glass, which hit the dock with a loud clatter. It nearly rolled into the water before he stopped it with his foot. _Nice save._ He reached down to pick it up and when he raised his head, the figure was gone. There was no sound, save the sound of the gentle push and pull of the lake. Shiro just shook his head before dragging a hand down his face. He turned and walked up to the house without even looking back. _I’m way too tired for this._ He gently pushed open the door, attempting to not wake Matt, before seeing him still playing video games.

“Matt go to bed,” said Shiro as he walked up to the sink, filling his water glass.

Matt just waved him off and stuck out his tongue, concentrating intensely on the game; his fingers moved faster than Shiro could keep up with. No matter how proud Shiro was of his video games skills, Matt left him in the dust.

“Before 3AM preferably!” Still no response from Matt.

He huffed before climbing the stairs slowly, feeling all his aches from a long day at work. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and then stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had been so busy the past few days that his face was covered in a rough stubble, accompanied by dark circles around his eyes. Him and his coworkers had just received  a dolphin that was missing part of her right flipper. He had been placed in charge of her rehabilitation and often joked they were twins. As much as he loved working with her, it had left him exhausted and what he needed now was rest. He flipped off the light and ambled into his bedroom, placed his prosthetic on his dresser, and climbed into bed.

As soon as the lights were turned off, Shiro was asleep. He had the upcoming week off and he planned to sleep for as long as he could.

Outside, two heads stuck out of the water, conversing a unknown language. Their faces were bathed in moonlight, which was nearing its full phase. A smattering of scales on the figures’ faces glinted in the light as they conversed quietly.

“Sire, are you sure he is a prime candidate,” asked the first figure worriedly.

“I’m sure Nefir, it’s just a matter of communicating with him. The time grows near,” replied the second.

“Should we start the courting process?”

“Yes, before the sky pearl rises and sinks again. We have limited time.”

“As you wish, Sire.”

The two heads disappeared beneath the surface of the water, and into the inky oblivion of the deep. Shiro slumbered on unaware of the plans being set in motion until the sun reached the top of it’s path across the sky. Shiro groggily pushed himself up on his arms and read the time on the clock. _12:34_ The sun brightly shone into his room through his window, further waking Shiro up. He sighed, falling face first back into his pillow before reluctantly flipping the covers off himself. He shivered as the fan blew air onto him, so he quickly shut it off before pulling on a black tank shirt and slipping on his slippers. He took one big yawn and stretched, his back letting out satisfying pops.

Shiro walked half asleep into the bathroom to splash water on his face. _You’ve earned this Takashi._ After drying his face, he made his way down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen, pulling a box of cereal from the cabinet. He poured it into the bowl and fished around for a spoon, not finding one. He shrugged and sat down, eating his cereal with his hand.

“I still have no idea how you eat just dry cereal,” said Matt as he slumped into the kitchen. He has a severe case of bedhead.

Shiro just huffed and continued eating his cereal with his hand, not breaking eye contact with Matt. Matt just shook his head and poured some cereal for himself and grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

“No work today?”

“Nope. I have the weekend off.”

“Nice!”

Shiro just nodded and they both ate their cereal in a comfortable silence. The bright sunlight streamed into the kitchen, warming Shiro slightly, to his delight. Florida’s hot climate did have some perks. Matt finished first and gently dropped his bowl on the mountain of dirty dishes before going upstairs. He came down 10 minutes later in his work uniform and gave Shiro a salute before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. He was a tour guide at the aquarium that was affiliated with the rehabilitation center. His enthusiasm about marine life and curiosity made him a good tour guide, though sometimes he gets a little off track.

Shiro reluctantly moved out of the sun to place his bowl contributing to the ever growing mountain of dishes before ambling back up the stairs to throw on swim trunks. It had been awhile since he had swam, and he was itching to get back in the lake. He left his prosthetic on the dresser where it sat because he preferred to swim without it today. He thudded down the stairs much more awake and snagged a towel before pushing open the door. The air was muggy and the sounds of the insects rang through the backyard which was mostly shaded, but the heat was inescapable. He wiped his already sweating forehead on his tank before walking to the end of the dock.

Resting on the end of the dock was a large shell about the size of Shiro’s hand. Shiro bent down to examine the shell closely. It was a simple pale orange color with faint traces of white flecks scattered around its shell.. He turned it in his hands before gently trying to open it. To his surprise it opened with ease and its contents were even more surprising. Nestled into the pale pink interior was a pearl the size of quarter, The white surface glinted in the sun. Shiro picked it up gently, examining it. _Who could have left this here?_ He held the pearl in his palm as he glanced around to see if there was anyone who could have left it. He glanced to the shore and out to the bay sering no one. He sighed before a voice startled him causing him to nearly drop the pearl and it’s container.

“Do you find the gift satisfactory?”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this 3 chapter but it might become four. Bear with me one more chapter of mostly buildup! Chapter 3 should be the smut. \o/


End file.
